


The Creation Matrix

by thedragonfly



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't decided if I am going to keep this or not. I may just test the waters with it. This takes place in the Prime universe. My Dragonfly is the mate of Optimus. This takes place around the third season where Prime gets himself upgraded. It's not finished though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation Matrix

Dragonfly had been holding Optimus’ hand as the Prime lay near death in the cavern. She had had her optics temporarily shuttered when she heard the dragging sounds. Her optics snapped open at the same time as Smokescreen placed the Forge of Solus Prime in Optimus’ open hand.

She was about to say something to the youngster when the flash of blue light encompassed the entire room.

When she got her bearing back, Optimus and the Forge were gone. Smokescreen was leaning against the opposite wall, the shockwave of the blue light having pushed him against it.

As she was about to push herself up to her pedes, the blue light glowed again, this time tendrils of the light wrapped itself around her frame in an embrace.

“Do not cry, little one,” the echo-y voice said in her helm. “Your mate has not yet joined the Well of Allsparks.”

“He .... hasn’t?” Dragonfly asked, optics cycling down to pinpricks at the brightness. 

“No. His form has been renewed and remade by the Forge of Solus Prime. And he has been sent to assist in the battle going on above.”

“Th-That’s good,” Dragonfly said.

“As for you Dragonfly, as the mate of the Prime,” the voice of Alpha Trion continued. “Primus has decided to grant you with the Matrix of Creation. Being a creation of the sole femme of the original thirteen primes, all femmes are precious to Primus. Femmes have the unique ability to create new life. As such, the Matrix of Creation has the power to grant life. You are to use this power wisely, alongside Optimus Prime.”

Dragonfly stood there trying to take in what Alpha Trion said as the light pushed a blue pulsing bauble towards her chest. Her chest plates opened of their own accord and the bauble nestled itself against her spark. She felt warmth and a surge of power tingle through her circuits as the new artifact created new pathways within her chest for itself.

“It is time for you to go now. Join the battle...” the voice said. 

The light overwhelmed Dragonfly’s optic sensors forcing them to shut down and reboot. When she brought her optics back online and information synced up to her processor again, she was in the midst of the battle only a few floors down from where Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Megatron, and Starscream were battling.

Dragonfly listened for a few moments and made her way up to the upper platform, watching the fight as she got her bearings.

There was a momentary lull in the fighting. Starscream had left the main platform to check on the aerial troops. And Megatron was temporarily dazed from a particularly strong throw through the platform’s energy converter.

Dragonfly stepped forward towards Ultra Magnus, a mech she wasn’t even aware had arrived on  Earth.  She offered the commander a hand up to his pedes, making sure to watch out for the Cons.

“Dragonfly?” Ultra Magnus asked seeing her.

“It’s good to see you, sir,” Dragonfly told him, as she turned to face Optimus. “I almost hadn’t dared believe Alpha Trion...”

“That old mech always seems to know more than he really lets on,” Ultra Magnus said.

 _::Orion....::_ Dragonfly said over the bond. 

_::Dragonfly,::_ Optimus said replying and looking over at her. _::Are you alright?::_

Dragonfly grinned at him, now that he actually saw her. _::Yes love. Though I was holding your hand when you.... upgraded.::_

 _::Ah yes,::_ he replied.

Megatron was pushing himself back up to his pedes. He snarled at Optimus as his optics flickered towards the three Autobots that stood on the platform, where previously there had been only two. “I thought this was to be done gladiator style Prime. But I see not only have you found shiny new armor that allows you to fly, you have also brought your commander-in-chief and your mate to witness your demise.”

Optimus turned around swinging his sword. “Shall we test my flight, Megatron?” he said pushing him towards the edge.

Dragonfly gasped and ran past Ultra Magnus towards the battling pair. 

_::Dragonfly, stay back. Don’t want to see you hurt,::_ Optimus said.

“No... no... enough....” Dragonfly said, the center of her chest glowing a brighter blue from the new Matrix that Alpha Trion had recently put inside her. She grabbed at Optimus’ hand holding on to the large gun, wrapping around his fingers.

“Dragonfly,” Optimus said looking down at his mate. He was confused why she was doing this. 

"Enough!" came the voice of Alpha Trion through the Matrix Dragonfly was carrying. "Megatron, you have done naught but to destroy all that you touch. This femme carries within her the newly forged Matrix of Creation. Within her, she carries the power to both create and un-create..." He had Dragonfly lift her hand towards Megatron's chest and blue tendrils pulled from the gladiator's chest towards her hand as his spark was slowly pulled through his armor.

Megatron looked down at Dragonfly, was this really the Prime’s mate. He knew that voice that she had spoken with or came from her. And that blue.... was that his own spark? He tried to lift his hand in a fist but found that his own actions were sluggish, perhaps a side-effect of the fact that his spark wasn’t where it belonged. His optics irised opened wider as his glance shifted to Optimus, questioning, worried for the first time.


End file.
